


School Visit

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [9]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Eliot and Quentin are visiting a preschool for their daughter.





	School Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So 10yrs in the future the monster left Eliot. Q and El got married. Had 2 kids Margo Julia Coldwater-Waugh aka MJ and Theo William Coldwater-Waugh. Everyone is happy and no one died.

“Don't forget we have that meeting with the preschool this afternoon.” Quentin reminded Eliot as he got the milk out of the fridge. 

“Oh right yes the preschool. Have to find the right one for little miss.” Eliot replied as he sat down at the breakfast table with Theo on his lap. 

“I don't want to leave you and Daddy Papa. Why can't I stay at your school?” Margo answered Eliot.

“Darling little magicians have to learn the basics before they come to our school.” Eliot told her.

“Or at least they should.” Quentin added as he set the bowl of cereal in front of her.

“I'm gonna runaway to Auntie Margo and Auntie Fen and live with them.” She replied gleefully.

“Well Princess Margo has spoken no preschool.” Eliot said with a smile spreading across his face. 

Quentin gave him a look which made Theo laugh. 

 

“These seats are dumb. Do they intentionally make them so uncomfortable.” Quentin said as he fidgeted in his chair trying to find the best position.

“Stop fidgeting.” Eliot told him. 

“Fine.” Q sighed as he finally settled into his chair as the principal walked into the office.

“Thank you for coming this afternoon Mr. and Mr. Coldwater-Waugh.” Ms. Wilson greeted them. “I'm glad you're interested in Westwood Day School. We pride ourselves on creating a diverse learning atmosphere. Why don't you tell me a little bit about your daughter?”

“Well um Margo is 3. She goes by MJ most of the time. She's really a great kid. Loves to learn.” Quentin told her the whole time thinking she's feisty and stubborn so so stubborn. 

“She's the light of our lives Ms. Wilson and we just want the best for our little princess.” Eliot added laying on the syrup thick. “She's a great big sister to our eight month old Theo. So helpful.” 

“Well she sounds like she would be a lovely addition to our school. If you want to follow me we can take a tour of the school.” 

 

 

“That felt like applying to grad school. How many references do they need anyway? She's 3!?!” Quentin exclaimed as they walked out of the school. 

“Well what do you expect they're the number 1 preschool in the county.” 

“I should just homeschool her.” 

“Q sweetie I love you, but you wouldn't last a day with our dear little princess. Not to mention Henry would kill you before he let you leave.” 

“Okay so you're right about Dean Fogg, but come on it wouldn't be that bad.” 

Eliot laughed at that and kissed Q's forehead “You're hilarious” 

Quentin just gave him a frustrated look.


End file.
